


Such a Waste

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [25]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Such a Waste

It felt like a betrayal. In fact, it was a betrayal, of his home and of his heritage. There were few things which Illya Kuryakin considered sacred, but this was a symbol of home. Although he had no immediate wish to go back, he missed his homeland on occasion. The action he was about to commit was the closest he would ever come to his own version of blasphemy.

With a heavy sigh, Illya stuffed a rag into the neck of the vodka bottle and, after setting it alight, he threw the Molotov cocktail at the gates of the compound.


End file.
